AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 8: A Guy Worth Fighting For
Chapter 8: A Guy Worth Fighting For Ever since Bellatrix got this 'message', Dot, Yakko, Wakko, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the other troops began to move onto the war. It took several days as Dot began to lead with her horse, Epona. Troops: For a long time we've been marching off to battle Madame Blueberry continued to walk, very bored. Madame Blueberry: In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle Troops: Like the pounding beat, our arching feet aren't easy to ignore Christy caught up to her friends, very happy. Christy: Hey, think of instead, a guy worth fighting for "Huh?" Rocky asked with Bullwinkle confused. The other girls looked up, smiling dreamily. Christy: That's what I said, a guy worth fighting for I want his paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars Duncan: My boy will marvel at my strength; adore my battle scars Jessica: I couldn't care less what he wears or what he looks like It all depends on what he cooks like Beef, pork, chicken, mmm... Later on, they walked across the river, holding the swords over their heads. Madame Blueberry: (to Rocky) Bet the local guys thought you were quite the charmer Christy came out of the water, making him look muscular. Christy: And I'll bet the gentlemen love a lady in armor Christy flexes, the water came out of her armor. Later, they pass some of the gentlemen who are working in the field of rice. Bullwinkle, Raye and Princess Dot are in the carriage holding the cannons and Yoshi is carrying them. Troops: You can guess what we missed the most Since we went off to war Raye and Princess Dot wolf-whistled at the boys. Christy: What do we want? Troops: A guy worth fighting for! Rocky looks at them and covers his face while the boys chuckled. Madame Blueberry:'' My boy will think I have no flaws'' Jessica: And I'm a major find Rocky is caught between his friends and had no choice to sing. Rocky: How 'bout a guy who's got a brain Who always speaks his mind? "Nah!" Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica said. Christy: My manly ways and turn of phrase is sure to thrill him Madame Blueberry: She thinks she's such a young man-killer Madame Blueberry hits Yoshi so that the carriage runs from Christy. She fell into a mud puddle. Bellatrix:'' I have a guy back home who's unlike any other'' Madame Blueberry: (whispers to Rocky) Yeah the only guy who'd love her Is her father "I heard that!" Bellatrix snapped. All the army lined up, crossing each other's arms as Rocky is in the middle. Troops: But when we come home in victory They'll line up at the door ''Christy: ''What do we want? Troops: A guy worth fighting for Christy: Wish that I had Troops: A girl worth fighting for Rocky pulled away and walked in the opposite direction whistling. He saw Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica in front of him, holding snowballs they were about to throw at him. ''A guy worth fighting-'' Suddenly, they looked stunned when they saw the village completely destroyed and burning. They began to walk through the burning village. "Hokey Smoke, Myreille and her army have destroyed the village!" gasped Rocky. In the carriage, Bullwinkle looked in horror, even Raye and Princess Dot are stunned. "Search for survivors." Dot ordered. The army spread out, began to search. Rocky looked around but he gasped when he saw the doll Myreille was holding. He picked up the doll and hugged it. Dot, Yakko, Wakko and Bullwinkle walked next to him. "I don't understand. My mother should've been here." said Dot. "Captain!" Bellatrix called from the hilltop. Dot walked toward him as Bellatrix pointed at something. Dot looked down and gasped in horror. All of the soldiers in a bloody battlefield, dead. Jessica walked towards her, holding a helmet that belongs to her mother, Kairi. "The general." Jessica said sadly. Dot held the helmet, looking very sad that her mother is killed; she walked away as the other troops saw the dead army. Rocky watched Dot pulling out her sword and placed the helmet on top and bowed for the respect for Kairi. "I'm sorry." said Rocky. Dot got up and placed her hand on his shoulder, showing respect. She got on Epona. "The Demons are moving quickly." Dot said, "We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperess now. Move out!" the army walks away slowly while Bullwinkle look very sad. "Bullwinkle, i'm sorry." Rocky stood behind, still holding the doll. He placed the doll against Dot's sword and bowed in respect. He and Bullwinkle joined with the other troops, preparing to face Myreille and her army. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfictions